Love Heals
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: R & R READ AND REVIEW
1. Erik Prologue

This disfiguration that keeps me in this darkness that I've learned to love, has also denied me my life's love, Christine. Oh how I relish the angels glories name on my unworthy lips. She was my life, she was my musical inspiration, she was the reason that I am alive. But I made so many mistakes, and I am so ugly, a devil. Yet I am only a devil on the outside. Inside, my love for Christine burns like a candle. She is the light that leads me out of my dark misery. But she left me. If she would only stay with me, beside me, to love me, to hold me, and never let me go. I have not once murdered, due to what you must think, darling Christine, no I have not murdered. I know not who it is who blames me for such crimes, I would not hurt even a fly. Yet my heart was broken into many pieces. Shattered, like the fragile glass that love is. I should not have fallen in love with one as beautiful as the angel that Christine is. My angel. How I wish and hope and dream that she was my angel, not my dratted brother, Raoul. Yes, not many people know that I was once rich, yet I always needed my mask. I was kicked out into the street, to die. But they did not get their wish. Instead of dying, I _thrived _one it. Soon, I was more than capable to fend for myself. More than capable to hate and to **love. **Love the monster and the angel emotion. Someone as atrocious as I should not love. Sweet love is not something that a monster like I can attain. Cold, cruel, selfish love is the kind that I live with. My retched brother does not love her, I can see it in his eyes. He just cannot stand the fact of me gaining a flower as precious as Christine, getting something that he did not have. He took everything that I cared about. And now he is taking the one light of my life, Christine. He would only break her fragile heart. And she will never experience real love. I cannot let that happen. No one can break this gem. My brother is the evil one, tormenting me, taking all that I love. I thought never to see that demon again, yet fate does not love me. Fate is a cruel cruel thing. Yet I must save my Christine, yet violence is not the answer, never the answer. That is why I use notes as my method. Notes never harm anyone, but a paper cut occasionally. My brother is the real monster, for his handsome face should not be on the body which holds no heart. Christine will lose the only comfort that she had, Raoul. He who supposedly loves her, yet soon after he marry's her, he will cheat and leave her, broken. Yet he will tell her that I am dead and take her far away, so that she will never return to me. Oh sweet Christine, what ever will I do?


	2. Raoul

Did my brother really think that he could get such a girl. A flower that I can so easily break. And he thinks to have her, in _love. _Love is naught. Power, greed, and money is what brings a man and I woman together. Love is not. But it is fun to get a _precious _girl, especially one that my brother wants, so I can smash her heart with one little speech. Just saying, "I never loved you. You are ugly, horrible, and the worst singer that I ever heard. My brother the phantom is the one who really loves you..." that will break little Christine. The fool. I had much fun in blaming my pure brother with my murders. Yet no one will ever know. Soon he will be the murdered, and Christine will never know, that her Prince Charming killed her real lover. Ha! This, mousier, will be fun. Yes, hurt, pain, and suffering are some of my favorite things to do, especially when it comes to my brother.


	3. Christine

Love. Oh the glorious feel of love. Yet even the happiness of love is ripped out of my grasp by the Ange... the Phantom. He was once my savior, but now he tries to keep me away from Raoul. Sweet, kind, loving Raoul. My one light in the darkness that now surounds me, yet darkness that I wish to welcome. It reminds me for sweet caring phantom, the one that is love and is my Angel. Yet that phantom was consumed by the darkness that now shrouds me. He has murdered, yet I feel so sure that he is incapable of it. He looks the part of Phantom, yet inside he has a heart of gold. Pure gold. I realize this only now, when I have already broken his heart. I feel horrible. My dear Phantom, I realize now that I choose you, I have always chosen you. Eric, forgive me. Raoul, forgive me.


	4. Authors note

**Hi. I know that this seems like it is just perspectives, but that was just introducing the story. It will be a full fledge story, trust me, so read on faithful readies.**

** Thank you for reading my story!**


	5. Eric again Slowly

The sound of tentative yet determined footsteps coming from one of my many passageways. So I did the reasonable thing, I hid. But as I hid, I heard the voice of an angel, singing angel of music, my calling song. I walked out of my hiding place, as though dreaming. "Christine," I managed to gasp as she flung herself into my arms, sobbing the words, "I'm sorry, I chose you Eric, I choose you." With those words, she pushed herself into my body and we both fell into my bed, giddy with both love and longing. Yet we did not kiss. Though we did not admit it, neither of us was ready to take it that far...YET. Don't get me wrong, I love her. More than life itself I love her. But I do not want to kiss her and have her realize that I am not the right man for her. I do not wish to scare her away with such actions so quickly. That would most likely end in disaster. So we will take it slowly. Painfully slowly.


	6. Christine: Forever

Love filled the air, and now it feels so real. I realize as I am with Eric that my love of Raoul was never, will never, be real. But with my angel I feel like I am floating in the clouds. Suddenly, I can truly see things, looking with my heart and not with my eyes. I can see how much he loves me in his eyes. I know it. And I love him too. I feel so alive and so happy. Except for the fact that he refuses to kiss me. Why does he not kiss me? He says that he loves me, he loves me doesn't he, so why does he not kiss me? He will shrink back when I try too kiss him, but when we embrace he willingly, no, lovingly, return it. And he is so so sweet. This home, which he calls a lair, is more like a mansion. Please, he loves mw, I know it, he says that he loves me. Than why will my darling Eric kiss me? I love him, truly, more than anything, yet if he won't kiss me I will leave him. Forever.

Forever...


	7. Raoul: I know

I know that she is with my horrible brother the _phantom. _No one knows that I am the real phantom. He is the real angel of-of-of music. Thats right an angel of music. Such a cheesy name. Disgusting. Who would want such a sweet, cuddly, loving, name. I prefer the 'Giver of Viaticum' which means bringer of death or when you come near you are near death. Perfect. Just perfectly perfect for a man like me. I will keep enduring to pretend loving Christine. Sure she's pretty, but just a fling. Especially one that I can use to torment my _dear _brother. *smirks*

Eric, Eric, Eric. You should have died when we gave you the chance. Now you will feel pain no one has ever felt before. And you will watch me cause pain to others. HA!

Notes will not save you now.


	8. A letter from the author

**Hi faithful readies. That was the last perspective chapter. Now the real story will begin and it will blow ****your mind. I really hope you are enjoying this. Please review me. I wanna give a shout out to Phan3145 because he/she/they are so faithful and read and review. Thank you.**

**Your faithful writer**

**D.G**


	9. Lust

The couple were very in love, you could tell. They did not spend one moment away from the others arms. Yet they never kissed. They never shared a passionate kiss. They both longed for one though. They shared a lust for each other that was undeniable. And slowly, they both ere consumed by longing. Christine never again tried to remove Eric's mask, and for that he was grateful. Yet they did not kiss. But they loved each other so. Their presents was what kept the heart beating in the couples chests. They loved each other, lusted for each other, needed each other. Christine could wait no longer to kiss. So one day she did it herself. She pulled Eric towards her and pressed her lips to his. It was amazing. Yet it was only for a moment. Suddenly she felt cold rough hands pulling her away from him and she felt something sharp on her neck.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Raoul said.


End file.
